


I Choose

by jlaireluvd



Series: Time & Love [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Babies, Entrapdak, F/M, Fluff, God Complex, Lab Partners, Self-Discovery, both lab partners being oblivious, entrapdak or i don’t want it, entrapta being the adorable bean she is, extreme fluff, hordak being a bat boy, hordak has no idea how to cope, hordak really needs someone to worship, i choose, luckily entrapta's there, not finished, the author cried hard making this, the power they possess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlaireluvd/pseuds/jlaireluvd
Summary: *TAKING A BREAK TO FOCUS ON SCHOOL AND OTHER PROJECTS*It had been a year since She-ra, or Adora, had brought magic back to Etheria and got rid of Horde Prime. Everyone thinks Hordak should be thrown in a dungeon to rot, everyone except Entrapta. She’s the only one who truly knows who he is… or rather what he is. This story is an Entrapdak love story, but will also cover some sensitive topics such as abuse, sex, abandonment, and high levels of anxiety and depression which may affect some readers so I just wanted to get that out of the way. Now without further ado, may I present my very first fanfic, one which will be a series filled with Entrapdak; I Choose.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: Time & Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981414
Comments: 29
Kudos: 61





	1. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11 months since Season 5, since their sweet spinning hug ahhhh. Hordak was working on rebuilding Sealineas and Entrapta was being a princess in Dryl but now...it is time they see each other once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let the fic begin ladies and gents and non-conforming mates! i hope you enjoy this is the first chapter of the first fic I'll ever write so I really hope it's not actual garbage.

It had been a year since Hordak had been freed from the shackles of his creator for the last time. A year since magic had been restored to the mystical planet of Etheria. A year since...Hordak was reunited with Entrapta. After the events of what they called “the Last Stand”, Hordak had signed a treaty between himself and the Princess Alliance. He was stripped of all his weapons, except his armor of course, and he was confined to the labyrinth of the Crypto Castle, Entrapta’s home in Dryl. 

Entrapta fought for Hordak when he was returned to her and the treaty was signed. In fact, she was the reason they didn’t lock him up and throw away the key. She knew who he really was and through the persuasion of numbers and data, things both her and Hordak knew best, she convinced the other princesses to let her “keep” him. Provided that he rebuild Mermista’s kingdom of Selineas he had burned down while he was still trying to conquer Etheria and lose his rights as Lord Hordak of the Fright Zone and clean up Beast Island. Without hesitation or any fuss at all for that matter, he signed the treaty and was now “owned” by Entrapta. He was, in fact, hers. 

The past set present, Hordak’s work on Selineas had come to a close, and after 11 months of being away from Dryl, the Fright Zone, and well...his partner, he was eager to return to where destiny had put him. 

As soon as Sea Hawk stopped hugging him.

Sea Hawk had spent the whole 11 months practically glued to Hordak’s side and Hordak was honestly relieved to finally be free of shanties, tales of the sea, or anything else that came out of the pirate’s mouth. And especially his hugs. Hordak hated being touched but he was forced to endure it to not get on Mermista’s bad side, or her worst side as there was only so much he could do to earn her trust, and he was already doing everything he knew how to do. 

“You’re leaving? Already?” Seahawk began, tears beginning to come out of his eyes and would soon stream down his face. “Hordak, working by your side these past months has been truly a treat. I will certainly remind my lady-love of the effort you took to rebuild. How you worked sleepless nights and busy days to make sure every little detail was in its proper place. Such precision.” Seahawk started to gulp for air as he was crying while speaking. At this point, Hordak wondered how he had even been standing upright, how he had not passed out from lack of oxygen. 

“Please, save your speech. I understand everything you mean to say. I…will miss you too.” Hordak was internally screaming. He wanted to finally live the rest of his life, take his armor off and relax behind the walls of the Castle of Dryl, knowing well what awaited him. He was eager to see his lavender-haired, short, energetic, shining star of a lab partner. He could even say he..longed for her. As soon as those thoughts started flowing in, he quickly contained them in the abyss of his mind, making sure not to allow himself to be consumed by his thoughts. At least until he was safe on the ship and alone. 

They stood on the dock in awkward silence, until a horn blew indicating Hordak’s ship was about to leave. He bowed at Seahawk and said “If anything happens...architecture wise...give me a call and I will either come as soon as I can or instruct on how to fix the problem. Tell Mermista I thank her for her hospitality and for not...as they say ‘stabbing me in the back’. Goodbye Seahawk.” Thankfully for Hordak, Seahawk had pulled himself together and stopped crying. He held out his hand as the men shook goodbye. 

On the boat and leaving towards Dryl, Hordak could finally breathe. He walked down to the lower part of the massive titanium ship, one of Entrapta’s designs. Turning left he entered a small room. It contained the basics such as a bed, a sink, and a small bathroom with a toilet and mirror. He put his bag down on the floor as he sat on the bed. He let out a heavy sigh as he began to truly think about the pain he was in. He had to keep up appearances and behave while in Selineas, he figured the less trouble he unintentionally caused, the quicker he could get back to Entrapta. He constantly worked, day in and day out, and now he was paying the price. While he was aware of the physical side effects that came with wearing his armor all the time, he had worn it every day...all day...for the 11 months he was away. He never really had time to stop and take care of himself, he wanted to be free of his duties as soon as he could. He could tell the other princesses still didn’t trust him, even after his willingness to help and therefore he didn’t fully trust them either...especially with his weaknesses. Entrapta was the only princess who actually cared for him….like  _ really _ cared for him. Her friends had allowed him to stay, hoping it would make her happy but Hordak knew that if Entrpata didn’t care as much as she did, his current situation would be drastically different. 

After sitting on the bed letting his thoughts and pain mingle for a bit, Hordak laid down on the bed and decided it was best he take a quick nap before arriving on Dryl. his muscles were definitely sore and even though he should have taken his armor off to really be able to rest, he was still too exposed. So, he drifted off to sleep on a ship, surrounded by water, homeward bound.

~~~~

In the Crypto Castle, Entrapta was eagerly awaiting her lab partner. She had been counting down the days until his return, and she couldn’t wait to see him again and fully let him settle in his new home. It was still kind of new to Entrapta, the idea of sharing a space with an organic being for who knows how long...though she had her preference. She lived with Kadroh, the clone she had “broken” then proceeded to adopt on Horde Prime’s ship. He had named himself in Hordak’s honor, and so they no longer called him Wrong Hordak. She also had Emily, her reprogrammed robot, and Imp, Hordak’s “spy”, or failed attempt at making himself a new body at one point in time. It just wasn’t the same. Sure, she cared deeply for all of them, but she couldn’t take her mind off Hordak and how he was doing. He occupied the most space in her brain, and it would seem he had begun to crawl his way into her heart as well. Hordak hadn’t actually stayed in Dryl for more than a week because as soon as the treaty was signed he was shipped to the building site, but Entrapta still longed for her partner. She wanted a chance to see him settled in her kingdom and see him truly heal, free from Horde Prime. Entrapta knew how she felt about him, even if it was uncharted territory for her. Eleven months of separation had allowed her to fantasize about a life with Hordak, and she had come to realize it was her subconscious telling her that she couldn’t live without him and she wanted to be more than just lab partners...she wanted to explore a more romantic relationship. She knew Hordak would feel uneasy with that based on his reactions when she had tried to flirt in the past, but then again, she was always bad at reading people and that was why she had grown attached to robots. Entrapta never understood people because they didn’t understand her. She found out early on how unique she was and she came to the realization that people would treat her differently based on that so she became an introvert and “mad scientist”. She never had anyone to share her passion with, well, anyone who wanted to listen, until the day she snuck into Hordak’s lab. Since then the two developed a very intimate partnership, mostly focused around tech, science, and contacting Horde Prime, but there were occasional moments when they would open up to each other. There were certain things Entrapta had no right of knowing and yet, somehow it seemed that Hordak trusted her with that information. Especially after he collapsed in front of her the first time. That was over a year ago. Since then, it seemed that Entrapta had carved a way into his heart...the weirdest being on Etheria, sure, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. Hordak understood her like no one else ever had. It was almost like they had shared a mind. The way they thought, spoke, and created together was unlike any other group before. They were unstoppable and could do anything which made Entrapta fall for him even more. 

Maybe...just maybe...she could tell him how she felt and perhaps he would feel the same given their obvious chemistry. But she had to let him decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter one is done!!! sea hawk and hordak >>>>.   
> anyways, next chapter hordak returns and they 'reunite'


	2. North Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of I Choose. Hordak arrives back at Dryl...but something, or someone, surprises him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first i just wanted to thank y'all for the support on the first chapter! this is the first fanfic I've ever written so I'm glad you all are enjoying this. the next chapter ummm....imma just say....prepare for the fluff. you have been warned

Hordak fell asleep. Like _really_ fell asleep. It wasn’t until the captain blew the horn the third time did he wake up. He was groggy for sure, but he knew that he was home. Hordak sat up and moved sideways so his legs touched the floor, then he began to stretch and pull each of his muscles. He usually took quite a long time to do this, but since he didn’t know how far they were from their destination and he wasn’t entirely comfortable with any of the crew members walking in and seeing him vulnerable like this, he rolled his neck, moved his arms in tiny circles, cracked his back, and got up slowly to grab his armor. He slipped on his armor post-haste, or as quickly as his disabled, weak body would allow, cleaned himself and the room up, then proceeded to the deck of the titanium ship. When he got there he looked around until his eye caught the Crypto Castle in the distance. He couldn’t wait to finally get back to his lab partner and maybe, just maybe, finally stop having to look over his shoulder every second. As a clone made to fight, even with his disabilities, his senses were still very much attuned and he always stiffened up when he heard someone walk in his vicinity. That’s just the type of person he was. Now, however, he hoped he could leave that in the past, learn to control himself, and become more “Etherian”...with Entrapta’s help.

The short princess had been preparing for her lab partner’s return. She had his room, across the hall from hers, made up, had prepared a little “welcome home” banner, and got Kadroh, Imp, and Emily to stand at the entrance of the castle. Now all they had to do was wait. Waiting, however, can cause one’s mind to drift and Entrapta’s brilliant mind was no match for daydreams. She continued thinking about her and Hordak, what they would do...outside of the lab. She was fascinated by him, she always was, but the more she got to know him, the less she cared about the scientific part of it and more of the emotional part. She had become “attached” to her best friend, but she knew from personal experience how Hordak felt about physical interactions so, like any other thought about Hordak that popped into her mind, she stored it away. She couldn’t...she _wouldn’t_ force Hordak to do anything he didn’t want to, but she did want to study his genetic makeup and his species, from a scientific standpoint of course. 

Hordak’s transportation finally touched land, and he took his first real step on the soil he would come to familiarize himself with at a later date. Dryl is a very strange kingdom that Hordak could understand seeing as they were the firsts to lose their Runestone. They didn’t have magic like any of the other kingdoms so it makes sense that they would revert to tech to become just as strong, if not stronger, than the other lands. Hordak continued walking, and walking, and walking...why was the Crypto Castle so far from the shore? He would have to ask Entrapta about that. With that thought, the idea of talking to Entrapta in-person set in, he began walking at a faster pace. He was so eager to see her that he didn’t even think about the consequences he would face by putting more strain than necessary on his body. He walked for another, maybe 10 minutes before he actually got to the gates of the castle. The guards at the front of course had to scan him and check all of his things to make sure he didn’t bring anything into Dryl that wasn’t allowed. Since that’s something he’d never do now, the guards cleared him and opened the gates. Hordak bowed his head to them, a gesture he used as a “thank you”, and walked past the doors and set foot in his new home. He took a minute to soak it all in, it wasn’t busy in the courtyard of the castle, which made him think entrapta was waiting for him and something was going to happen. He mentally prepared for it mustered all his remaining strength and walked through the castle doors. What he saw genuinely shocked him.

It was about 11 pm when Hordak arrived in Dryl, and Entrapta, Kadroh, Emily, and Imp had all fallen asleep in front of the “welcome home” banner that they had made. Hordak was shocked. He was expecting the usual surge of energy radiating off Entrapta he had missed all these months, this was definitely _not_ what he was expecting. That idea, however, would’ve probably been harder for him to handle seeing as how tired he was, so instead, he tip-toed past the pile of sleeping creatures and found his room. It had a large sign on it that read “HORDAK’S ROOM. DO NOT ENTER UNLESS INSTRUCTED” written in bright red ink. Hordak sighed, he wondered how much time and effort Entrapta had put into his welcoming ceremony, and he thought about how disappointed she’s going to be when she wakes up and realizes Hordak is back. He pushes those thoughts to the side for now and opens the door to his new room. It’s fairly large, smaller than his room in the Fright Zone, but he expected that. His bed was massive, with a million pillows...Entrapta knew him too well. The sleepy clone walked into the room, the door closing behind him and he noticed on one of the pillows laid a note. More curious than he should’ve been, he set his stuff down in the corner of his room and walked to the bed. He thought he should take his armor off but that required more effort and energy than he currently had, and there was something he wanted to do before he went to bed. Hordak sat on the right side of the bed and picked up the note. It was hand-written on bubblegum pink paper, Entrapta’s signature. He flipped open the paper and began reading;

_Hordak,_

_I hope I’m out of the room when you’re reading this but if I’m not please ask me to leave now._

Hordak looked up to check for her even though he knew she was still sleeping, he felt a tingle shoot up his spine and his whole body went numb. He was scared too go on if Entrapta was supposed to leave the room...what was this about? Hordak took a few minutes to pull himself together before reading on. 

_Hopefully, I’m gone. Anyway, I hope you liked my surprise! It’s not much but I wanted to do something for your return so this was the best I could come up with. Now, I’m going, to be honest...I’ve...missed you Hordak. I’ve missed having someone here to collaborate with and I have been saving a bunch of experiments for you and me to do together if you don’t mind!!_

She saved projects, the only thing she could occupy her time with...for _him._ Hordak didn’t think he deserved this, any of it. He deserves to rot in a prison cell for his crimes and yet, he had found someone on this backward planet that he grew to like, and who grew to like him too clearly.

_I knew this wasn’t going to be easy to say, which is why I’m writing it, but it’s still hard. As you know, I’m not good at people, I don’t understand them at all, and they don’t understand me…_

Hordak was shocked. He went back over that sentence to make sure he had everything correct, how could anyone _not_ care for Entrapta? She was the most brilliant mind he had ever come across EVER, so how could people not love her for who she is? Because she’s different? That shouldn’t mean anything, but Hordak knew what it felt like to be the outcast, be surrounded by people who see you as disposable and worthless. Entrapta was none of those things, at least, not to him. He pondered over that section of the letter for a bit before continuing, there was only a bit left and he was in too deep to stop now. 

_...well except for you. Hordak you are the only person who's ever gotten through to me and who I can understand. I feel like I can get….vulnerable around you. Thank you for being my best friend...and an amazing lab partner. I really like being friends with you._

_Love, Entrapta_

Hordak found his right hand, the one he wasn’t holding the paper in, running down the paper and stopping on her signature. It was elegant and wispy, but with a bubbly flair to it, and it was much neater than Hordak’s. He took a moment to process what he had just spent at least 30 minutes reading. He came to the conclusion that Entrapta cared about him deeply and he realized that so did he, all it took was her going first. He held the paper close to his chest, hugging it, before putting it in the drawer in the nightstand next to him. He sighed, and then remembered Entrapta was _still_ sleeping. He stood up very carefully, making sure he didn’t strain his muscles too much before walking out into the hallway and back to the entrance of the castle. Entrapta was still in the same position, snuggled next to the Kadroh with Imp curled in her lap and Emily behind her providing support for the living beings. Hordak stood there for a bit, admiring Entrapta’s body. Her accentuated curves, and her voluptuous breasts, sagging a bit to Hordak’s left while she was leaning on Kadroh, her perfect peach of a bottom, round and juicy, her thick thighs, her erotic prehensile hair, which was still at the moment, and of course, he couldn’t help but stare at her delightful, most delicate and stunning facial features! Her big, magenta eyes, currently closed as she slept but Hordak knew her eyes by heart. Little constellations in them, his North Star guiding him home. When he finally managed to stop staring at the princess of Dryl, he examined her position. While the clone didn’t want to disturb her he also knew that she couldn’t possibly be comfortable like that! So he had to make a choice; he could either go to his room and leave her there or risk waking up his sleeping beauty by moving her to the bed. 

He chose the latter, for her he would do anything. 

He moved closer to her and very gently picked up Imp, who was still sleeping on Entrapta’s lap. He knew the way Imp liked to be carried (like a baby), so he cradled the little clone, went back to his own room, and laid him on Hordak’s bed, the left side, he gently moved the pillows around Imp, being very cautious as he did not want to wake him. Now that his little spy, as he liked to call him, was asleep, he walked back to where Entrapta was still asleep on the floor, snoring and making little chirps in her sleep. Hordak stared once more, longer than he had previously. He was just so mesmerized by her sleeping, how beautiful, how…. _perfect_ she was. He tossed those thoughts aside quickly and got to work figuring out how to best carry her. He decided to pick her up like he had Imp, cradling her head, making sure not to tug on her hair, and grabbing her legs so she could span across his chest. It took him longer than he had anticipated because he was so scared to wake her but to his surprise, every time he thought she had awoken, he was comforted by her soothing snore and he continued. With his lab partner asleep in his arms, he really realized just how tiny she was compared to him. His arms alone were the size of her entire body and he had to push them closer together to carry her the way he wanted. He was slightly uncomfortable, but he decided to put his own feelings aside and focus on the issue at hand...literally. He continued to stare at his North Star...she turned slightly in his arms and began to cuddle his chest. He sighed, knowing not whether she knew what she was doing or not, but he didn’t care. Her beauty, her brilliance, it was like a centripetal force, pulling him towards her. He snapped out of his third trace of the night and once he came back down to Etheria, he began to carefully walk back up the same corridor he came from, but instead of turning right, he went left and opened Entrapta’s bedroom door. He stepped in and saw that her room was not much bigger than his, but it had more open space than one might think. She had her own little workbench with loads of tech surrounding it. Her bed was big and purple, the same color that covered her walls. He took a moment to admire her room, her decorations and hoped he could get his room to be at least half as nice as hers was, minus the purple. Hordak then got back to work, figuring out how to best take Entrapta and lay her on the bed, out of his arms. The truth was though, he didn’t want to. He wanted to keep holding her and never let go. To listen to the sounds she was still making while she slept. He knew he couldn’t though. He had already gotten way too close for one day, he wasn’t about to invade her privacy any more than he already had. 

Hordak stood over the bed. He wasn’t sure which side Entrapta preferred, but he hoped he could put her down and she could adjust as needed. He carefully, and reluctantly, put her down. Her hair sprawled across the bed, and she turned over on her left side, moaning slightly, but then resumed snoring. Hordak was proud of himself. He had taken care of another life form for the first time in his life, other than Imp of course. Now it was time for him to take care of himself and get some sleep. He would have to prepare for Entrapta’s guilt when she would awaken the next day and be disappointed to have missed Hordak’s return. But that was an issue for another day because Hordak really needed to get some shut-eye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told you there was going to be fluff ;) more to come soon


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak and Entrapta finally talk and things get a little tense...but in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy...they finally have their first in-person conversation in 11 months. this chapter is a little longer than the last two because I had so much to add here, I wanted to make sure the detail was there so you guys could feel what I was trying to put down on paper. I wish y'all luck reading this one, might wanna grab a few tissues heh.

Entrapta woke up the next day, groggy and disoriented. She slowly opened her eyes and realized where she was. She fell asleep on the floor...oh no...she fell asleep!! Entrapta missed Hordak coming home! Guilt, anger, and sadness all started to swell in Entrapta’s body, but then she _really_ took a minute to think. If she had fallen asleep on the floor...that either meant she had sleepwalked herself to bed, _or_...Hordak moved her. Suddenly all the guilt, anger, and sadness became joy, love, and a little bit of confusion. Entrapta had been held by Hordak...HELD. BY. HORDAK. The ex-Horde leader. It was something Entrapta didn’t know Hordak was capable of...caring for another being even though he showed affection to Imp time and time again it still boggled her mind that an alien could care for someone as different as her. She obviously wasn’t like anyone else in the whole of Etheria and probably the universe, but he still cared for her and in truth, the feeling was definitely mutual. But at the same time, she wished she had been awake to see that. His big biceps supporting her tiny body, her heart close to the two of his. She sighed. The warmth of his body, she could feel it even though he was nowhere near her, her body warmed, tingled, and shivered. She really couldn’t stop thinking about her lab partner….who she still hadn’t seen in months. 

With that thought, she rose up from her bed and checked the electronic clock hanging on her wall; 10:30 a.m, Hordak was definitely awake, he always woke up before her every day they were together in the Fright Zone. Entrapta went to her bathroom and cleaned herself up, changed her clothes to another pair of coveralls (in the same color of course), and used her hair to walk out of the room. She looked across the hall and saw the big red letters on Hordak’s door, the same way she had painted them. She hoped he appreciated it. Entrapta then used her brain to determine where Hordak most likely was. She concluded he was probably in the only other room he knew how to get to; the main lab.

Hordak had spent all morning in the lab he now shared with Entrapta in Dryl. She wanted him to start calling it a sanctum, but when he told her he didn’t want that life to haunt him more than it already did, she understood. She knew more than anyone else how he sacrificed so much to save her life, the fact he was a clone, made only to serve Prime, and perhaps the biggest thing Hordak had always been ashamed of...his defects. Entrapta called them “imperfections” the first time she figured it out when she made him the armor he still dons daily, but he knew what he was. There was something wrong with his genetic code, something not even Horde Prime himself had been capable of removing. He endured it until he was cast out and stranded on Etheria. He built an empire out of practically nothing, and she knew the Fright Zone’s beginning, whether he truly wanted her to know or not. That day he told her, however, he saw how quickly she put the pieces together, how she made him a whole new suit in such a short amount of time. He was absolutely gobsmacked at how intelligent she was, especially coming from such a backwards planet. Now, they lived together, for real, shared a lab they had started calling it “their lab” though which was definitely something worth noting. If Hordak could only realize Entrapta did all of that out of her love for her lab partner. 

Hordak was strategizing (something he does best) about how to best clean Beast Island when he heard the clanging coming from above. He counted to himself... _ 3...2...1... _ and almost as if on cue the princess dropped down from the vent just a few feet away from his workspace. 

“Hordak! You’re home!!!” Entrapta ran to him. There she was. That excitement, the ball of energy he had expecting last night. He turned around and held out his arms catching her as she flung into him, digging her face into his chest. “You came back!! I missed you.” She dug her face in farther wrapping both her arms and hair around him. He was happy to see her, to hold her, after so much time. Even though he saw her the night before, sleeping away, he was happy to see that she was still the same bubbly little princess he had left. 

“I...missed you too Entrapta.” He said. He really did. His ears immediately fell as she started to look up at him. He looked into her magenta eyes, the little stars were still there, he could see more beauty in her eyes than in the entire universe. Nothing compared to her, and nothing ever will. 

But then….the guilt train arrived.

“I’m sorry I didn’t see you when you got back last night...” she began, her eyes wetting as she tried to put down a mask that was not on her head, she’d left it in her room. “....I spent all day preparing for you and I fell asleep. I didn’t mean to I tried to stay awake but the Kadroh fell asleep, then Imp on my lap, and well….I’m so sorry. But...I have to ask…” she looked up at him once more, “did you...carry me to my bed?” They both blushed. Entrapta’s eyes still dripping with tears and Hordak’s entire face becoming as hot as the sun, his hearts beating rapidly. 

“I...I suppose I did. I’m sorry if you were confused when you woke up but...I couldn’t bear to leave you on the floor like that, not when I was going to bed. You...you mean a lot to me Entrapta.” 

“Oh, Hordak...you mean a lot to me, too.” They hugged each other tighter. They never wanted to let go, but they didn’t know that was a shared thought. Entrapta was still angry at herself for not staying awake to see him arrive, help him get settled, and maybe talk to him before they went to their respective rooms. She was happy that Hordak wasn’t mad at her for doing so, however, and she was grateful for that. When they finally stopped embracing she looked at what he had been working on before she “dropped in”. “Come on! You just got back and you’re already working? Take a break for once. Plus I wanna show you something, come.” She reluctantly got off of him and put a hair hand in his clone hand and led him out of the lab. He didn’t even argue, and he wasn’t going to. Whatever she wanted to show him, that was cause enough for him to drop whatever he was doing. 

They walked out of the lab and down a series of hallways, Entrapta still latched to Hordak’s hand and pulled him along. Hordak was wondering where they were going. He vaguely remembered the hallways but the Crypto Castle was built like a labyrinth, an incredible defense mechanism, but not that efficient for someone new. Entrapta seemed to be on a mission, focused on making sure she went down the right hallways and corridors. She usually traveled through the vents but obviously, Hordak can’t fit so she would walk him to their destination. They walked from the lab closer to the front of the castle, passing the kitchen and several other rooms Hordak didn’t have time to peer into. Eventually, they entered a very large room, decorated with portraits on the lavender walls, a red carpet in the middle of the room, and as the tall clone looked up, he realized he was in the throne room. He took a moment to examine the portraits on the walls, each one unique, but the subjects all looked very similar to Entrapta. “This is every one of my ancestors,” Entrapta said, releasing Hordak’s hand and walking closer to his side. “They’re all so...perfect.  _ Not like me, _ ” she mumbled under her breath. Hordak caught it but just as he was about to speak Entrapta cleared her throat and continued. “So yes, this is the throne room. It’s been empty for some time since I’m not Queen and my parents left a while ago….anyways the only way I can be Queen is if I get married but I never met anyone I was attracted to...well actually, I never met anyone who  _ wanted _ me until you.” She looked up at her lab partner, and he looked down, a warm feeling surging through his face all the way to the tip of his ears. He felt his cheeks boil as he stared once again into her eyes. He could get lost in her eyes...he could get lost in her beauty. How had no one courted her already? To him, she was amazing, intelligent, beautiful, and the only person to ever get close to him. 

Hordak hesitantly undertook the task of unraveling a few things about himself. He wasn’t stupid enough to lie to himself and brush off these new emotions that occurred when he was with his companion like they were nothing. He concluded that he was still only a defective clone and he would not consider himself well-versed in interpersonal relationships, aesthetics, or identity, but if attraction to something meant that he wanted to see and be near it every day, that it was.. ‘beautiful’ and pleasing to look at in all of its forms, is that what this was? He’d never once felt anything like what he was experiencing this very moment. Clones were bred for combat, to live a die for Horde Prime so how could he be feeling such intimate emotions? On top of that, he was never even taught very much about his biology, much less about societal bonds, or how to form relationships with other beings, he was never even taught about basic reproduction in his species; what use was this when he and his brothers were made from cloning as they had been for hundreds of years? Was this romantic attraction? He didn’t know how any of this worked, what was he supposed to find attractive or aesthetically pleasing? It was just as foreign to him as Etheria was when he first arrived over a decade ago. He couldn’t help but think was this always where attraction led? Is that what this meant? Did friendship always lead to attraction? To a degree, he had to think so, but he didn’t have enough data to determine its significance. He just knew that he wasn’t supposed to feel this way, at least not without serious cause. The desire for social companionship and romantic bonding should have been thoroughly bred out of the clones for generations and a large part of him blamed these thoughts on his defect as well. He was unique to his species due to his defect but he thought that this kind of effect could never apply to him and yet, he was heating up like the sun in the throne room of a castle he longed to spend the rest of his existence in, standing next to the woman he wished we would never have to leave again.

Entrapta noticed Hordak’s slight concern and she put a hair hand back into his hand, squeezing slightly. “Are...you ok?”

“Um...yes. Yes, I am sorry. What was it you wanted to show me?” Hordak crashed back down to reality. Entrapta was still holding his hand when she walked him over to the thrones. “Last time I was here, I recall there being one throne. Why have they doubled?” He looked down at the princess, confused. She, however, was ecstatic. 

“Well, the purple one, the one you saw before, that one’s for me but...the second one...I had built for you.” Now both their faces were bright red as they stared at the thrones. The original, as Entrapta previously commented, was purple, its structure much like that of Hordak’s back in the Fright Zone, but this one was smaller and had Dryl’s sigil; a gear with an iron sword in the middle, stationed on the backrest. The other one, however, was black, much bigger and wider than its counterpart, and it had some kind of hybrid sigil...something Hordak had never seen before. He walked closer to the chair to get a better look. It still contained the gear and sword, only it also had a design hidden in it, much like that of the crystal in Hordak’s exoskeleton, currently holding him upright. He turned around to look Entrapta in the eye as he put his hand over the crystal, “you made this...for me? What purpose does it serve? I am no ruler. I do not need a throne in this castle. I am merely...a permanent household member.” she walked over to him, releasing two tendrils of hair to put on his shoulders. “Well...” she sighed. “Did you read the letter I left on your bed Hordak? I’m sorry I didn’t have a chance to explain it, you must’ve been very confused.”

Hordak stuttered as he talked, still slightly confused, but he thought he knew where this was heading. “Yes, I did. It did seem a bit strange to me. Nobody has ever written a letter to me of that...caliber. It was definitely an interesting read.” 

“Hordak,” Entrapta began, looking up to meet her lab partner’s eyes, “you’re my lab partner...and I...care about you, a lot. I wanted to be able to have you with me all the time, even when I have to do all the Princess and later Queen stuff.” she sighed. The diplomatic side of being a princess was the only thing Entrapta truly never enjoyed, but she was happy to be in a position with so much power and she can do whatever she wants at any time. Hordak, on the other hand, was technically still a prisoner. He wasn’t allowed to have such nice pleasantries, at least not in his mind. The two stared at each other for a moment, Entrapta moved the hair tendrils from Hordak’s shoulders and cupped his face. “I want you to feel safe here. You don’t deserve to be treated miserably because you did nothing wrong, you were acting under the assumption Horde Prime would take you back. You were part of a hivemind, and clone army, for decades. You deserve someone to care about you for once.” Entrapta lifted herself up on the rest of her hair, still cupping Hordak’s cheeks. He was  _ burning. _ Is this what Sea Hawk said about women being seductive? Was Entrapta...no, no definitely not. Hordak focused on Entrapta and her speech, she had been stuttering so he knew this had been hard for her, the two of them were not very expressive of their feelings, and they would never get this intimate with anyone else, or around anyone. They were in the throne room. No one would even think to look for Entrapta here, she’s not that kind of princess. They’d look for her in her lab. 

Hordak was spiraling. Entrapta, now eye-level Hordak, began to speak again as she tightened her grip on his face and moved closer. “You know this isn’t easy...but what I have to say...ugh. What I  _ want  _ to say...it’s important.” she slowly turned her head away from Hordak, but he instinctively grabbed her face with his hands very gently and pulled her towards his gaze once again. “You can tell me anything. You know that right?” 

Entrapta practically melted at Hordak’s touch. She had never been touched before...lovingly anyways. His hands felt cold against her burning cheeks, his fingers wrapped around her ears, and intertwined at the back of her neck. He was so much bigger than she was but somehow, in this vulnerable moment, they both felt just as small. In their own little bubble where no one could ever harm them again. 

They stayed in that moment, both of them wanting it to last forever, but someone had to speak. “This is nice,” Entrapta said softly, “I’m sorry I’m no good with feelings. The words just turn into mush in my brain and I glitch out. I'm like a broken robot.” they let go of each other as Entrapta lowered herself back down to the ground. “I’m sorry. I can’t. Hordak you’re my friend and I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want you to leave me because you’re not like everyone else. I want you to stay but...urgh!!! I don’t know how to say I!!!” she was like a pot about to bubble over, she could feel it, and Hordak could see it. Frustrated, she began towards the door. Hordak thought for a moment. Their attraction, their  _ love  _ he had never felt anything like it, and after what had just happened between them, he finally knew what it was. “Entrapta, wait,” he called to her. She stopped but did not turn around. She was on the brink of collapse but the way Hordak called to her, she couldn’t help but wait.

Bracing himself, Hordak decided to take the leap. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep. that's how i ended that. y'all are gonna have to come back to see how she reacts ;)


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hordak and entrapta deal with the aftermath of what was said just moments ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter...oh boy. it's a little short because it's basically just what happened after last chapter and y'all best get some good ol tissues just sayin.

“I love you.”

Hordak felt both his hearts sink. He wasn’t expecting that to come out of his mouth. He would do anything for Entrapta... _ anything. _ He couldn’t bear to see her cry or be alone while she was suffering. He said what he thought she needed to hear. And he was right. 

Entrapta was still crying and very much unstable but she had heard him. She had heard his confession. For a moment Entrapta was still. Then, she collected herself and whirled around, rushing toward him. Hordak hardly had time to react before Entrapta jumped up to wrap her arms around his neck.

It was quite a leap for how short she was. Hordak caught her, staggering a few steps to keep his balance. Entrapta clung to him with everything she had, hair and arms alike. He held her back just as tightly. “I love you,” he repeated. Now he knew what it was, this feeling of warmth, this joy in his heart. It felt good to say out loud.

“I love you too,” she said between sobs. She was still crying, still a mess, but this time she knew she finally had someone in her corner. Someone she could confide in. Someone who would help her feel better. Her limbs squeezed Hordak tighter, but not enough to hurt him. Hordak did not let go, instead, he just put his chin on the top of her head and stroked her hair with his hands. “Thank you,” she whispered into his chest as she snuggled in deeper.

Hordak stood holding his princess for the second time in just as many days. It felt good. Her tiny body fit perfectly in his, almost like they had been made for each other, even with his clunky armor on. Oh, how he wished he didn’t have to wear it. How he wished he and Entrapta could touch and he could truly feel her. But her state was more important than his flights of fancy right now. 

“Entrapta?” Hordak was the first to break the silence. He took his head off of hers and looked down at her, “Are you ok? And please, do not lie to me.”

She chuckled and looked up at him. Thankfully she stopped crying but she was still clinging to her lab partner and sniffled a bit.“How could I possibly lie to you? I think this...experiment was not one I was expecting...but very much needed. The letter...Hordak….it indicates I love you. I couldn’t say it. You know better than anyone that I don’t like showing emotion.” she almost started crying again. Hordak quickly thought of something to say. “Well..as you well know I am not well-versed in affection either, however, I felt it was needed at the time. I saw the way you were behaving. You were...nervous, I believe is the proper emotion. My instinct was to stabilize you to make sure you didn’t explode. Besides..I believe that you and I share these emotions.” he chuckled as he smiled at her, showing his once again red teeth, “my beautiful radium.”

“What?” Entrapta replied, perking up slightly because of  _ science,  _ “Radium is an element. Pretty stable but...radioactive and dangerous.” 

“Yes, just like you Entrapta. You are also the most beautiful being, glowing in the dark. A shining star, never a dull moment with you.” 

Entrapta wiped her eyes. Of course, she was crying again. “When did you become so eloquent?” she asked, her voice breaking. “It feels like you just yelled ‘get out’ only a few months ago, now you’re a poet and a flirter.”

“Are you offended? Was this too much?” Hordak asked, getting slightly tense at the thought that he might have made his love uncomfortable.

“Not one bit,” she said. “You’ve got such a soothing voice, and you’re so good with words when you need to be. And you are the only person that could do this to me. The only person who understands me. You’re my lab partner Hordak. My lab partner...and I hope more than that soon.”

“You helped me make a life,” Hordak said, feeling tears streaming down his own face now. “You helped me win over the Princesses.  _ You,  _ Entrapta of Dryl, you are the reason I am standing here today. I owe it all to you.” The two imperfections wrapped themselves around each other once again in an embrace neither of them knew they needed. They had, however, been gone for a little over an hour now, someone was bound to go looking for them. 

“Now, my Radium,” Hordak said, hating to end this moment but he was beginning to feel like they would be walked in on if this went on any longer, “I believe you have some Princess duties to attend to am I wrong?” 

“Yeah. I guess you’re right but this is so nice. Why does it have to end?” 

“Well…it doesn’t  _ have _ to but you may not want to skip such important things for the sake of me.” Hordak knew he made a mistake with that sentence. 

“Hordak…you are so much more important to me than my duties as a Princess.” Entrapta removed her hair from the embrace and Hordak let her down as she continued to speak, “to be honest, I don’t even like politics. I can’t focus on them and everyone thinks I’m incapable of making the proper decisions so they end up making them for me. I honestly don’t think I’ve made a single decision for my kingdom that was entirely my own.” she walked over to her throne and sat down, her eyes floating to the portraits on the walls. “I’m not like my family. They’re perfect and I’m...not. I don’t know how to be a Princess, I was never taught, my robot parents neglected to educate me on the topic of ruling and well my parents...they didn’t get to see me any older than three.” Hordak immediately began walking over to his Princess. He hated seeing her like this and he hated it when she talked down to herself.

“Entrapta, you are imperfect.” Hordak began, going to sit on the throne beside Entrapta. He sat, and immediately felt his muscles relax. He didn’t realize how much of a toll their embrace had taken on him. “But I remember someone, a Princess, like yourself, tell me ‘imperfections are beautiful’ and wouldn’t you agree?” He smiled at her and held his right hand out for her. She took it in both her gloved hands and looked up to meet Hordak’s gaze.

“I hate it when you use my own words against me.” she chuckled and stood up, using her hair to walk closer to Hordak keeping her hands cupped on his. “Fine, I’ll go but first, how do you like the throne??? Is it comfortable? Is it the right height? I wasn’t sure about the exact measurements but I took the ones I had from your armor and guessed. Oh! That reminds me I want to do something to your armor! I have some ideas to improve it and maybe take away the clunkiness.” there she was. Finally,  _ his _ Entrapta, the one only he could understand a keep up with, was back. Hordak sighed. He considered this mission a success and clearly Entrapta agreed. Being in this new place was different for sure, but he was with someone he had known for so long, he could tolerate the change and perhaps this would become his new norm. His emotions and mental state were flipped upside down sure, but for the first time since the portal was opened, he felt...home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe :)


	5. Out of Depth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta deals with her advisors and things get a little heated. Luckily, she has Hordak there to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this chapter is definitely a bit different but adorable none the less and I thought I would do it because it kinda foreshadows what their future will be like. i hope you enjoy it and thank you so much for all the love on the last few chapters!

Entrapta has always been a scientist. She has been obsessed with all things tech, sci-fi, and science in general since the day she said her first word. She also loved everything about being a princess in a place like Dryl. She was free to do whatever she wanted and the people around her respected and came to serve her quirks. The only thing that she never liked and still doesn't...politics. 

And boy did she hate this meeting in particular.

Herself and the entire committee of Dryl had spent the last three hours arguing over what to do with Hordak. They were using fancy terms Entrapta didn’t care about at all. She was just waiting to get back to the person they were discussing but at the same time, she worried that if she didn’t say anything Hordak would face a bigger punishment. 

“If you don’t mind,” she began, clearing her throat and allowing the diplomats a chance to calm down, “I personally think Hordak has served long enough to count for his punishment. Or need I remind you that he was under the influence of Prime? As Princess and soon Queen, I think it only makes sense that I should decide what happens within my kingdom.” 

Silence while the old men in suits stared at the princess and then looked at each other. Then….they laughed.

“Sweetie you are ridiculous! We can’t just simply forgive him for his crimes. We shouldn’t allow this...this  _ monster _ , to live inside our borders. It’s not right. I propose we send him to Bright Moon and let Queen Glimmer decide what the murderer’s fate should be.”

“NO! I won’t let you do anything to him!! Hordak is my friend. I care for him and as your princess, I order you to not harm him. Allow him to remain in the castle. He’ll be useful here. He can help in the lab, build things, he spent the last year rebuilding Sealineas! Anyways, the treaty also stated he would have to clean up Beast Island and he is  _ my  _ charge according to the treaty so  _ I  _ decide what we do alright?” the men just looked again. They never ever saw this side of their ruler before, they were shocked she had such aside. 

“Ok. By order of the Princess, the meeting shall be adjourned for today.” With that, they all stood up, took a bow, and the men walked out of the meeting room. 

Entrapta sighed. She could finally relax...wait no. she had papers to sign. She really hates being a princess sometimes. 

Hordak had been continuing his plans from this morning, still thinking about what happened in the throne room just hours ago. He didn’t expect it...affection like that. It caught Entrapta and him by surprise but he was proud because he had helped his princess. He knew she wanted to go to Beast Island with him and honestly for the first time in about 2 years he couldn’t wait. Just him, Entrapta, Imp, and Emily probably, alone on an island surrounded by tech. Entrapta would be in her element and he couldn’t wait to see her obsessed with her work again. He had missed their conversations while working the most. Entrapta randomly starts up a conversation about space or the universe and Hordak would answer to the best of his knowledge. Of course, Horde Prime withheld information from the clones and there were things even he didn’t know about, but being a highly ranked general, Hordak was told more than any of the clones, until his defect got the best of him. During that time at Prime’s side, however, he had been made aware of millions of planets and their cultures...he was eager to tell Entrapta about what he knew when she asked. Hordak was lost in thought once again, working and daydreaming. 

Then someone burst through the doors.

“Brother!!” Hordak turned around. He figured it wasn’t Entrapta because she would have dropped from the ceiling like earlier this morning. Hordak looked at his brother. Kadroh had been free since he was disconnected from the hivemind and the Princesses didn’t see a reason to give him, or any of Hordak’s remaining brothers, any kind of sentence. Apparently, they only hated the one clone. Hordak could live with that thought for it meant he could spend his days glued to Entrapta’s hip. 

“Ah, Kadroh. How are you?” Hordak took a good look at his brother. He had pink hair and his eyes were still green. Hordak noticed his own eyes had changed back to red during his time in Sealineas. No one knew why they had changed back to the red they became once stranded from the hivemind, but Hordak had grown to like them and figured he and Entrapta could study them at a later date. Clone biology was definitely something that interested them both. 

“I am marvelous! I apologize for falling asleep before you arrived and I hope you were not too disappointed by the lack of welcoming we gave you yesterday. Where’s Entrapta?” 

“There’s no need to worry Brother I was tired when I returned so I’m not sure how much I would have enjoyed a welcome home ceremony. Entrapta is at a meeting, however, she has been gone for hours now...perhaps I should go check on her.” 

“Oh yes of course Brother. I came to say welcome home. I am glad to see you again! If there is anything you need, I am at your service.” Kadroh bowed slightly and left the lab. Hordak did some quick math and realized Entrapta had been gone for four hours now. He began to worry and with that thought, he dropped what he was doing, got up, and began the walk to the meeting hall on the other side of the castle. 

When Hordak arrived he saw the tail-end of a group of men, probably the people Entrapta was meeting which indicates she has finished, he thought. He opened the doors to the main room softly and tiptoed in. He then immediately was caught by his lab partner turning her chair at the head of the table around to see who had walked in and a smile crossed her face. 

“Hordak!!” Entrapta got up and ran to her partner, jumping into his arms and wrapping her hair around him. He returned the hug “Entrapta. Are you ok? How did it go?” Silence filled the room. “Entrapta, what’s wrong?” He lifted his shoulder away from her face and that was when he realized she had been crying. She looked up at him as she dried her tears. “Talk to me.” Hordak put her down and sat on the chair she was just on allowing her to sit on his lap. She was quiet for a minute before she started crying again, lunging for Hordak and digging her face into his chest.

“Why are they so mean? I don’t have any say and it’s  _ my  _ kingdom. Why can’t they just let me led??” she moved away from the chest she was on and looked at Hordak, “I don’t like politics but that doesn’t mean they can just shut me out. If they want me here they have to respect me...but then again no one does so I guess it’s just me.” Hordak snapped.

“Entrapta. You are the most beautiful, intelligent, and kindest ruler I have ever had the honor of knowing. If they cannot see that then they are the fools, not you. Why don’t you let me handle the diplomatics? I did spend decades running an entire kingdom with very little help and maybe I can talk some sense into those ‘comrades’ you have there.” 

“That’s very nice of you but unfortunately only someone of the royal family can attend these meetings. I wish I could though, you would be so much better at this than I am.” Hordak grabbed his shining star and held her close.

“As you wish, Starlight. Why don’t you at least tell me what they were discussing and maybe I can help you draft an idea for tomorrow.” Entrapta pulled back and smiled curiously.

“I would love that. Hey, did you just call me ‘Starlight?’ Why do you come up with all the best names?? I need to come up with one for you!!!!” 

They spent the rest of the day in that meeting room, discussing Dryl policies, and creating a plan for Entrapta to propose that would be impossible for the committee she was forced to work with. Hordak hated her feeling like she was a failure, it reminded him too much of himself when he was younger with Horde Prime. He hoped their dynamic would never become anything like that. He loved her and she loved him right? They were together now. Politics and rules wouldn’t change that. Or he hoped they wouldn’t. 

Hours passed with Entrapta on Hordak’s lap, how many, they didn’t know for sure but when Entrapta broke her gaze to look out the window it was pitch black.

“Hordak look!! It’s dark and the stars are out! Oooooo I wanna look!”

“As you wish my Princess. Although those stars are very dim compared to the one I’m looking at right now.” They both blushed as Entrapta got off of Hordak and headed towards the window. Hordak soon followed her, though sitting for hours with a being on his lap was not beneficial for his condition, so he made sure to get up very slowly as not to hurt himself. When he got to the window Entrapta was staring through he felt and tendril of hair in his hand and immediately took it. “I have to admit, these stars sure are pretty” he turned his head to look at his princess, “still not as radiant as the Starlight I am gazing at right now though.” he smiled and Entrapta smiled back, but quickly ducked her head, drawing her hair hand away. Confused, Hordak frowned. Her face had turned slightly red and she was twiddling her thumbs. “Is something wrong?”

No response.

“Entrapta.” 

Entrapta’s eyes darted up to his for a brief moment before she looked away again. “Do you know what the crystal says?” she asked quietly.

“No,” he replied. “I am not able to read it. What does it say?”

Again she tried to look at him, but her eyes betrayed her as she looked down. “It says ‘loved,’” Entrapta murmured. “L-U-V-D. First One’s language is phonetic, so… that’s what it says.”

Shocked, Hordak automatically reached up to touch the crystal at his throat. He could not have imagined the device that gave him such power would say something so sentimental. Does this mean she…? Hordak could not finish the thought. He had to be sure. “And you would give this to me?”

Nodding, Entrapta lowered her mask for what she realized was the first time in days as well as herself to the floor. “I wanted you to know, but I didn’t know how to say it. I --”

Quickly, upon instinct, Hordak bent down to meet his lab partner’s eyes. If she wouldn’t do it, at least he could. “Entrapta. I love you. You know I do now. I did not realize this held such meaning I...how long has it been? Years since you gave this to me?”

“Yes...I didn’t truly realize why I had done that until I was on Beast Island though. Knowing that I was abandoned again...and knowing how you probably felt.”

“I am so sorry about that. I cannot express how badly I felt, how blind I was. I am a failure for not seeing through Catra and not looking for you.”

Entrapta chuckled removing her helmet. “You are not a failure. Any who discount you are utter fools.” she smiled at him, “Thank you.”

He moved his hand to caress her face as he returned her smile, “My pleasure my beautiful Radium.” 

Entrapta cleared her throat, “well clearly since the stars are out it must be pretty late. Judging by how dark I’d say...about 10 o’clock? That means we’ve been in here for 5 hours...oh my gosh Hordak are your joints ok? You shouldn’t have been holding me that long it must hurt now!!” 

“I am sore I will admit,” Hordak said as he stood up and rotated his shoulder until it cracked as Entrapta held herself up on two tendrils of hair while slowly extending two more incase her lab partner required assistance. Hordak noticed her concern as he continued, “but I would do it all again for you. I have dealt with this pain for decades and as much of a burden, it is...I do not wish to make you endure it with me. It should not be your problem.”

Instead of using them to catch Hordak, Entrapta used the tendrils she had begun to extend to cup Hordak’s face. “We’re lab partners. Your problems are my problems no matter what. I won’t let you face this alone. We’re together and nothing is going to break us up. I would like to try something if that is ok with you. It’s something of an experiment.”

“Oh? Well if it is an experiment then, by all means, proceed Princess.”

Entrapta leaned in and closed her eyes as her lips met her partners’. Hordak was a little surprised he was not expecting that but her lips were warm and soft that upon impact Hordak felt his hearts sink and his mind melt into one big pile of goo. When Entrapta retracted and released his face from her hair he asked, “What was that?”

“Well… it’s called a ‘kiss’. It’s a sign of romantic affection on Etheria. I hope you didn’t mind it!!”

“Oh no. quite the contrary actually. It was rather..pleasant. I will have to learn more about Etherian affection. It is all foreign to me. But wait...romantic?”

“Hordak you really know nothing do you? I  _ love  _ you. Love. You’re my Luv. Wait!! That’s a perfect nickname for you! Luv spelled ‘l-u-v’ like the crystal just without the ‘d’.” At this point, her hair was floating about her face as if it weighed nothing at all, and a light danced in her eyes. She was bursting with adrenaline after everything they had done. After she calmed down, gently she cupped the sides of his face once again in her hands. “I’ve thought a lot about it, and I want to be your partner. Not just in the lab, but all the time. What do you think?”

“I, yes, of course,” Hordak stuttered. In the end, there was nothing more he could want. He truly loved Entrapta and would do anything for her. This incredible, intelligent, beautiful woman had given him his life. He would devote himself to her as long as he lived. “I would be honored to be your partner.”

Entrapta gave a delighted squeak. Hordak flinched at the volume of the sound, his sensitive ears twitching back. In the space of that blink, Entrapta got closer once again and her lips brushed against his in a much shorter kiss than before, the contact lasting for only the briefest moment, but it was enough to make his heart stutter again. 

Entrapta yawned. “Oh wow I guess I am really tired. I guess I should probably head to bed. I have a lot of Princess stuff to do tomorrow. Good night Luv.” she kissed Hordak’s lips one more time and went up the vents to travel to her room. 

Hordak listened to the pitter-patter trailing away as his Princess moved farther and farther away from him. Everything had happened so fast. One minute he was back at Prime’s side brainwashed and the next he was kissing the woman he loved. It was a lot to take in all at once but Hordak knew Entrapta would take good care of him. He only hoped he could do the same for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 6 has not been written yet, usually I wait until I've finished the chapter that comes next before posting but it's been awhile and I didn't wanna leave you guys for too long so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I can get 6 up by the end of the week!


	6. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the nessecary preparations have been made, and the lab partners were about to embark on their greatest adventure together. right after some fluff. and maybe some new armor? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this chapter is pretty straightforward but I wanted to take a minute to take you all for all the support on this series! i did not expect it to get as much love as it has received and we're only about half-way through! thank you guys so so so much...truly.

Hordak and Entrapta were together finally. After so long and over the span of two days they confessed more than they had to each other the whole time they were in the Fright Zone as lab partners. It was frightening Hordak would admit, but at the end of the day, he would choose Entrapta, the Princess of Dryl, again and again. 

Now, it was a new day, five days after the original political debacle; the two were going to Beast Island, their home for however long it would take to clean most of the island which knowing his lab partner, Hordak guessed would be a while. He was content with that idea for it meant there would be time to figure things out together while also being in their element. He woke up at the crack of dawn, as usual, as began to pack necessities he hadn't had the time to get together beforehand. Entrapta had already gathered her science equipment earlier in the week and that left Hordak to handle everything else. 

He arose from bed, tempted to put on his armor but was quickly reminded that Entrapta had made a comment about having something for him so he shouldn’t put his armor on. With that he pulled his dress over his head, he wouldn’t walk around naked and walked carefully to gather some of his tools and nutrient packs for his food. Hordak can eat normal food however with his defect he cannot consume too much by mouth so most of his meals are fed through a tube. He has been living like this for years, when he met his partner, however, he began eating more to spend time with her. He even tried her tiny food once and while he hated sweets, he made her happy by trying it. 

Hours later, he gathered everything both he and his lab partner would need to survive for a few months. Food, supplies, clothes, and the makings of a temporary shelter nice enough for a princess. They would set up a camp once they arrived and begin working on the cleanup and data-collecting the following day. 

Hordak looked at the clock; eleven in the morning. They were set to leave in 5 hours...where was Entrapta? Hordak thought she would’ve been bouncing off the walls right now with the thought of going somewhere with so much tech. He contemplated and decided to go check on her. Currently, in the throne room with everything, Hordak stood up from his position on the floor. He felt somehow stronger today, even without his armor...maybe that good night’s sleep did him well. The clone sauntered to his princess’ room, taking the time to admire the paintings on the wall and the labyrinth of the Crypto Castle. Entrapta had told him that she herself designed this castle specifically to keep people out and to be as confusing as possible to anyone who didn’t know how to navigate it. To Hordak, it was strange being in such a different location, the dark purple walls instead of the green or white he had known his entire life till now. The change however did not give him the nerve-racking feeling he thought he would have, instead, he felt happy, safe, and  _ home _ . 

It took him about 5 minutes to get to the corridor he had begun his morning in. instead of turning right, however, he turned left and very slowly and quietly opened the door. He peered inside to see a little hair cocoon on the bed and a lock on a chest in the corner of the room. Hordak tip-toed in and got a better look at Entrapta. She was indeed still asleep and he noticed her data pad on her nightstand. He picked it up and took a look. It was still unlocked indicating she hadn’t locked it which was highly unusual; usually, Entrapta was very careful with her tech, she took great pride in keeping her datapad locked and secure, away from prying eyes. Hordak knew he shouldn’t look, so he fought the urge to swipe and instead set the pad face down on the nightstand and sat next to the lavender cocoon. 

“Entrapta,” he whispered as he gently tapped the hair encasing the small princess. “Entrapta.” he raised his voice a little to counter her snoring, “you have to get up I think. You wouldn’t want to be groggy when we get to Beast Island.” 

“....Hordak?” The cocoon unraveled itself and revealed Entrapta. She was only wearing underwear and a white tank top but Hordak didn’t mind, she had seen him almost completely naked before so now they were even. Either way, he was too busy looking into her beautiful magenta eyes filling with constellations as she opened them more.

“Good morning Starlight. I assume you slept well?” 

She yawned. “Yeah, I did. I prolonged going to sleep last night though which probably explains why I slept in.” she sat up and stretched, revealing more of her body and face. Her hair moved down to her sides and she looked up at Hordak. “I was expecting an evil overlord, not a beautiful perfect clone in a dress. Have you seen him?” 

They both chuckled. 

“Hey, Luv. How long have you been up? I hope you weren’t alone for too long!”

“No no, I awoke around my usual time and got some things done, what I could without my armor.”

“Oh right!! I forgot about that!! If you don’t mind going to the throne room, I’ll get dressed and meet you there. I want to give you something!” Entrapta slowly got out of bed from the other side of Hordak and jumped down to her feet. Before Hordak stood and was too tall for her to reach from the floor she pecked his cheek. “Wait for me Luv. I want it to be a surprise!!” 

Hordak went back to the throne room and while waiting for his star, he double-checked the things they had packed to make sure they had everything. He couldn’t begin to imagine the horrors that could take place if they forgot something. He was checking the lab equipment when he heard the sound only he could hear coming a mile away. The sound of something in the vents. “Hello there.” he smiled at the person that dropped down. Entrapta landed surprisingly well considering how early it was and she carried with her a chest...the same chest Hordak saw in her room the morning. 

“Hordak!! Good, you waited for me. Ok so this is something I’ve been working on for a few months now and I think you’re really going to like it! If you don’t mind sitting down while I open this please!!” Hordak slowly and crossed his legs, wincing slightly, and leaned against the back of his throne in a weary, deliberate way of a man whose every movement triggers spikes of pain. He didn’t realize this pain before, Horde Prime’s purification had reset his defect a little bit ut that was a year ago and since then his pain has been uncontrollable and hard to monitor. He would have to get used to it all over again. Entrapta saw him sit in pain, “Oh my gosh. Are you ok?? I didn’t realize it hurt that bad. Why didn’t you tell me?” she pulled out her recorder from thin air. “Hordak Log Entry 36. After a year of separation from Prime, it seems the defect is getting worse. Uh, would you mind telling me Hordak? Please let me in. I only want to help my Luv.” she walked closer to their thrones to stand right in front of Hordak.

“Of course my Radium. Since being disconnected from the hivemind and my older brother I will not lie my defect has been returning at full force. It sometimes catches me by surprise and it seems to have grown out of my armor. Some days it does not affect me whatsoever and sometimes it hurts...a lot.”

“Hordak,” Entrapta said as she put the recorder away and placed two tendrils of hair on her partner’s shoulders, “why didn’t you tell me?”

He sighed. “I did not want to worry you although there is no keeping anything from you is there?”

“You know there isn’t. Luckily I have something that might help!!” the princess stated as she kissed Hordak on the cheek again and pulled away to go back to the crate. “My most important and I think best invention yet!” she opened the crate and pulled out pieces for armor. “I made you a new set of armor! Although this one has a few modifications. For one there is First One’s tech coursing through it; like veins see? And it’s also a little less intimidating I think as it is not as bulky. I also painted the same sigil that’s on your throne! I thought that since we are probably going to be together forever I would change the Dryl sign to something that combines both the Horde and my kingdom! What do you think?!” 

Hordak. Was. Shook. 

Just like the first time, Entrapta made his armor...he was flabbergasted. She was more beautiful each time he got to witness the gears in her mind turn and Hordak found her so different…but perfect to him. 

“Entrapta...this is amazing. I cannot imagine anyone doing this for me. Anyone but you Starlight. I would be honored to wear this.” 

“Oooohhh goodie!! Ok come here and I’ll help you get it on!” 

Hordak had removed most of the outfit he was wearing except for his underdress in preparation for the armor. He looked to be in better shape than he had been when Entrapta first accidentally intruded on him in the Fright Zone over a year ago, but she could see the beginning signs of discoloration on his skin, one of the many symptoms of his defect and his hair was turning back to its blue. To Hordak, these were once a source of deep shame. Entrapta hoped he could come to accept them. Armor or no armor, she thought he was wonderful.

It took Entrapta less than 15 minutes to get the armor on Hordak. He was surrounded by lilac hair and the occasional gloved hand around his body. He was so calm the second she started working on him. His whole body went limp and he let her touch him how she wanted as she clicked each piece into its proper place on his defective body. “Ok done!!! You were so still I remember the last time I had to force you into that armor. Butttttt…what do you think?? Is it a good fit? Are you feeling ok?” Entrapta backed away and let Hordak have a moment with his new exoskeleton.

“I feel...stronger. I don’t know what to say. Entrapta you are the greatest inventor..the greatest  _ person  _ I know and have ever come to know. Thank you, my Princess. I owe it all to you.” he flexed his muscles and bowed before his lab partner. 

Entrapta looked at Hordak’s neck. “The only problem with it is...there’s no spot for the crystal. It has no purpose anymore. I had enough First One’s tech to integrate throughout the suit. It should not only last longer but it should also slow the effects of your defect.”

Hordak touched the area where the crystal once lied with one hand and pulled the crystal itself out of his dress pocket with the other. “I see. Anything that is no longer useful  _ should  _ get disposed of...but this still has value. At least to me.” Then, a lightbulb went off in his brain. “I think I may have an idea.” He rushed to one of the crates near them and pulled out a string of rope. He measured about 2 feet of it and using a talon, cut it perfectly. 

At this point, Entrapta figured out what he was doing. “Here. Let me. Please?” he handed her the string and the crystal and she threaded the rope through a hole on the top of the diamond then reached for Hordak. Using her hair to match her lab partner’s height, she tied the rope around his neck and kissed his head as she let herself back down. Entrapta took Hordak by the hands. “There you go! Now you’ll always have it with you. Now, would you like to test the armor before heading to Beast Island?”

With a nod, the two began grabbing their things, taking it all to the ship that would take them to their home for the next who knows how long. Hordak was so much stronger than he was with the first exoskeleton. He moved almost everything to Claire, or rather the boat that would take them to Beast Island. 

Of course, Entrapta named it. 

Hours and hours passed but they packed everything up and were ready to go. Imp and Emily rushed down to the shore and joined the two as they stepped into a transport that would take them to the most uncertain place on Etheria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> off to Beast Island they go!!


	7. Inner Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks on Beast Island. 2 weeks and Hordak's insecurities get the best of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! it's been a while i know....i apologize for this chapter being a little short but I hope you enjoy it all the same :)

“Beast Island Log Day 19. Hordak and I have just recovered more First One’s tech! We are transporting it back to our shelter as we speak. It looks to be some sort of data crystal, but much more powerful than anything I’ve seen. I’m excited to experiment with it!!!”  
Entrapta and Hordak had been on Beast Island for over 2 weeks now. They had taken the time to create a temporary home that would provide the most shelter for them in a place such as this. Hordak had taken the time to make sure it was as safe as possible and they were as safe as possible. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what he would do if something on this godforsaken island hurt Entrapta, although she did have more experience here than he did given she was sent by Catra. That felt like forever ago to them both and it was in the past, however, Hordak’s guilt continued to linger even after all this time. Both of them had been focusing their main efforts on the present matter of disabling the signal emanating off the island. Entrapta's long stay on the island, he suspected, would have weakened her defenses, strong as they were, and ultimately made her more susceptible to the self-destructive power of the living island. As for him, his own insecurities and traumas were so close to the surface that the beast would barely have to whisper for him to lie down and die.  
These thoughts had been in Hordak’s head since the second they set foot on the island, and his weakened mind and soul continued to worry him. Around his Princess, however, he would not seem bothered by anything and try to dive into their work as she had. He was growing impatient, studying all this tech he barely understood due to his overall lack of caring in his earlier days on the planet. In fact, Hordak wasn’t at all intrigued by this tech until Entrapta came along and would not shut up about it.  
“Hordak?”  
He was snapped out of his trance, “Yes Starlight?”  
His lab partner backtracked to him and extended a tendril of her hair to him. “Luv you coming? We need to examine this crystal!!!”  
“Lead the way, my Princess.” He took the hair and smiled.  
They began walking back when Hordak’s mind began to wander once again. He just could not stop thinking about the dangers surrounding them, how much of a danger he was to her. He was so much more vulnerable than she knew, and she didn’t fully see that. He was happy around her sure, he would put his emotions aside to help and be there for her every time. Hordak was programmed to have someone to follow, take orders from, acting under his own wants and desires was not something that came easy to him. He let Entrapta take the lead and he would happily follow her to the ends of the universe, that’s just who he was. His overall lack of knowledge for independence and free will did him more harm than good. There were times when he would do things for himself, like going to bed when he needed to and repairing his armor when necessary, but most functions done for himself were either done by Entrapta or forced upon him by her. She cared deeply for him and was the only thing keeping him together most of the time. They had really only been together for a month now, but they were certainly falling into old habits such as talking for hours and hours, taking care of one another, and feeling happier. They were both free on Beast Island, free...together. They could do anything they wanted when not doing science. Except for Imp and Emily, they were completely alone, they didn’t have to hide their feelings anymore because there was no fear of someone seeing them.  
Hordak had been waiting for his chance to get closer to his whole world. The two were now sharing a bed, kissing at least 20 times a day, and being overall immersed in each other and their love for one another. She was a true force of light, a pull, a pinpoint of light in the dark. To Entrapta, he was worth something. If he could learn to let go of Prime, perhaps he could actively love her as she did. Perhaps he could make something of himself, something new, something Entrapta would not have to defend all the time, they could rule Dryl together in peace.  
He just had to survive the everlasting pull of the island beneath their feet.  
When the two lovebirds arrived back at their little settlement, Entrapta reluctantly took her hair out of her lab partner’s hand, kissed his pale cheek, and went to her work station on the other side of the shelter.  
“Entrapta? If you do not mind I am going to go outside and get some air. I will also see what signals I can pick up.”  
“Ok, Luv. I’m going to experiment on this crystal! It’s sooooo fascinating! Be careful!!!” She turned over to her recorder, “First One’s experiment number 107...” her voice trailed off as Hordak moved outside. He sat on a rock just outside and looked down at his datapad. They had been tracing this signal since they first arrived, it was infinitely stronger than the Spire’s according to Entrapta, but he had yet to see this Spire that had almost taken his Princess away from him. Hordak sighed as he looked up and took a look at the environment he found himself in. He would admit, it was very beautiful. The purples and pinks in the atmosphere, the strange chirps, and shrieks of the “beasts” around them, the strange bioluminescent trees around the island providing the main source of light in the darkness. It truly was a strange place, and ever since magic had returned to Etheria it was more...mysterious than what Entrapta had described. It made sense however because the magic was released all throughout the planet including the island so understandably it was bound to grow and evolve due to the changes.  
That didn’t make it any less frightening, however.  
Hordak’s mind, ponce again, drifted to Entrapta. His strong but traitorous mind conquer images of Entrapta being encased in vines, her eyes a dark gray, the smile gone, her hair limp, he hated it. With every fiber of his being, he hated that his mind was capable of destroying him like that. He had become weak. Love was weak.  
Prime.  
How had he let his older brother seep back into his mind, he was beyond that. And yet, here he was, speaking in his mind. Give up. Defect. You will never be worth anything to any being. Your precious Entrapta doesn’t care about you. Stand down and live, worm.  
Entrapta went to go check on her partner. He had been gone for a few minutes, but it was long enough to make her worry given the circumstances. She put down what she was doing and walked out of their temporary home. “Hordak!!! No no no.” The little princess rushed to his side. “Hordak listen to me. Whatever’s going on inside your head, don’t listen!!! It’s the island.” he was completely still, “Hordak...no. please don’t give in. I love you. How is it spreading so fast?? This isn’t normal. It looks like the vines are creating some kind of interference with your crystal...oh no! Hordak?”  
“No do not say that name. I do not have a name I am not worthy.”  
“NO! Hordak, Luv please listen to me. Remember what we talked about. The island is feeding on your insecurities. You need to fight it. Please. Fight it. Come back to me.”  
“Finally, all will be right. Just as it should be. After all, was I not sentenced to this island as punishment? This is all just to compensate for what I have done. Entrapta, I belong here, more than you know.”  
“Hordak...” she was silenced.  
“All I desired, all my life, all I wanted to do was prove my worth. To Prime, the universe, to the Etherians. At one point, that meant I could finally be redeemed for the defect, the imperfection that I am but now...time and time again it has been proven, I am and will always be a failure. He was right, of course, I cannot be redeemed, no amount of purification could fix me. So you see, I do not belong on Etheria. Here I will rest, unburied, in a nameless grave dug by myself for all eternity.”  
“Hordak look. I know it’s hard but you have to come to terms with what we did. Prime is not here anymore! You’re free, you and me...we’re imperfect.” she walked closer to her lab partner who was all almost completely encased in the vines. She reached to touch the crystal sitting on his neck. “Maybe..failure is but the start to the most successful experiment. You, my Luv.”  
“NO! GET BACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FOOL???” Hordak flared and the vines went along with his movements. Entrapta flipped her bug shield down as she stepped away. “I have failed everyone I come across. The Horde, Etheria...you. I do not belong, I am the weak link in a chain that should not be broken. Leave me, Entrapta. Go back to Dryl where you belong. Be at peace in your home surrounded by the things you care about.”  
“Stop!! I cannot hear you say those things about yourself. I can’t stand it!! because...I don’t belong anywhere either. Maybe it would just be best, maybe everyone would be happier if we never came back.” Entrapta brought herself closer to Hordak. She wrapped around him, placing her hand in his, the vines following, slowly encasing her with their everlasting hold, her magenta eyes flickering to gray, her hair falling to her face, the tendrils holding her pigtails in place fell and her hair went limp. “Let’s just stay here, integrate with the First One’s tech, we’ll finally be somewhere, somewhere we belong...together.”  
Oh no….this was exactly what Hordak was envisioning. His biggest nightmare was coming true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for leaving y'all like this...i'm evil i know. i promise that i have no intent on stopping this story! i've just been dealing with a lot lately but i wanted to get this chapter up since it's been a few months. i haven't written any other chapters though so it may be awhile yet before this gets updated again but stay tuned i promise it'll be worth it :)


End file.
